justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Troublemaker
'"Troublemaker"' by ''Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancer Both routines each contain a solo man. ''Classic Green beanie, a red, orange, and white striped long sleeve, a red and orange vest, blue skinny jeans, and red and orange sneakers. He has a blue outline. ''Sweat Purple and orange tank top, teal wrist warmers, black and blue pants, blue sneakers. Also he has black hair and a black beard. Background ''Classic'' The background has circles and buildings that move around and a diner that says Olly's Diner. At some points of the routine, the background turns black with a spray painting of "Troublemaker" and the routine involves female silhouettes dancing with the dancer. ''Sweat'' The background used for all the other sweat versions. It flashes orange and purple and has yellow lights running. Gold Moves ''Classic'' Gold Moves 1 & 2: Rub your chest at "I swear you're giving me a heart attack!" During the second verse, the gold move also occurs the second time it's said. Gold Move 3: Put your arms out. This is the final move for the routine. Troublemaker GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Troublemaker GM 2.png|Gold Move 3 ''Sweat'' All Gold Moves: Run to the right, hop, and raise your arms. All of these are done during the chorus and are the same. TroublemakerSweatGoldMoveextraction.png|All Gold Moves ''Mashup'' There is only one gold move in the Mashup. *'Only Gold Move:' Same as Gold Move 3 from the Classic version of the song; Put your arms out. This is the final move for the routine. Troublemaker GM 2.png|Only Gold Move Mashup This song has a mashup that can only be unlocked in May. Dancers (no repeats): *'Troublemaker '(JD2014) *The Power (JD2) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Superstition (JD4) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *It's You (JD2014) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Move Your Feet (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) Party Master Mode Troublemaker has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *'Troublemaker' *Bouncer/Oh la la/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/'Where Have You Been'/'Follow The Leader' *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Punching High/Wonder Girl/Sexy Harlequin/No Way *Bouncer/Oh La La/Dizzy Isis/Cyber Man *Western Snap/Peace and Love/Watch Out/Move Like a Star *Rolling Hands/Strider/'I Will Survive'/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Tempo Touch/Girating Mustache/Stepping Out/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *Rolling Punch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Elbow Stomp *Double Punch/Side Walk/'Love Boat'/'Starships' *Happy Stroll/At The Wheel/Joker's Shake/Egyptian Walk *Whacking Walk/Wonder Boy/Monkey Dance/Fever *Rolling Hands/Strider/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling'/'Gentleman' *Tempo Touch/Mustache/Side Boxing/Skipping Rope *Soul Combination/Angry Stomp/Dust/Fighting Santa *'Troublemaker' Appearances in Mashups Troublemaker ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * '''Troublemaker' * Could You Be Loved (JD2014) * Feel So Right (JD2014) * Fine China(JD2014) * I Will Survive (JD2014) * Just a Gigolo(JD2014) * Limbo (JD2014) * YMCA (JD2014) * Macarena (Gentlemen) (JD2015) Sweat * Fine China (JD2014) * Miss Understood (JD2014) * Turn Up The Love (JD2014) * Best Song Ever (Fitness) (JD2015) * Macarena (Gentlemen) (JD2015) Captions Troublemaker ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: Classic * All For Me * Charleston * Selfish * Slider Sweat * Hipster Gym * Wide Lunges Trivia *On some advertisements and on the beta version of the Just Dance 2014 NTSC cover, the coach appears with a slightly different color scheme. *The coach resembles Waldo/Wally from Where's Waldo/Wally. *When the female silhouettes turn into splatter the color stays as the splatter moves. *This is one of the few songs where its sweat version has a male dancer. *The words "damn" and "hell" are censored due to them being too explicit. They are both said by Flo Rida. However both of them can still be slightly heard. *Along with the mashup, you can unlock ''Viva Las Vegas's avatar in May on Just Dance 2014. *In the Mashup, D.A.N.C.E. is the only female dancer in it. *The coach from It's You is the only dancer from Just Dance 2014 in the Mashup (besides the original coach). *This is first Olly Murs song in series, and Flo Rida's second song. The first one of the latter was Good Feeling in Just Dance 4. *There is a dance avatar for the regular dancer in Just Dance 2014. Along with other songs with avatars of their dancers, it can only be unlocked by playing this song. * The sweat dancer is the same dancer as the fourth dancer in Walk This Way. * The diner with the sign "Olly's Diner" is a reference to the artist of the song, Olly Murs. * The Mashup has a strange glitch: sometimes, the dancers don't appear and there is just the Troublemaker coach's outline instead of them. However, there are still pictograms and you can still get points. * One of the moves is re-used in the choreography for [[Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)|''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)]]. * At Flo Rida's part, the background looks very similar to the one from the Just Dance 2014 version of We Can't Stop. * D.A.N.C.E.'s Gold Move isn't counted as a gold move for the Mashup or Party Master Mode for this song. * The sweat dancer bears a slight resemblance to Olly Murs. * The sweat routine reuses a move from ''Apache (Jump On It). The same move was also reused in the classic routine of Fine China. Gallery Justdance2014 screenshot ps4 troublemaker e3 130610 4.15pmpt.jpg|Classic troublemakersweat.jpg|Sweat troublemaker.jpg|Troublemaker Troublemaker Sweat.jpg|Sweat SJOP41 9386fc0f 14.png|Mashup Troublemakerbg1.png|City background Troublemakerbg2.png|Grafitti background TroublemakerClassic.png|Classic Coach TroublemakerClassic2.png|Sweat Coach (Notice the Clemson colors, however, the pictograms are still orange.) TroublemakerAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 109.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar TroublemakerP.png|Pictograms troublemakeropener.png troublemakermenu.png rty.png Videos File:Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida - Troublemaker File:Just Dance 2014 - Troublemaker - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Troublemaker (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Troublemaker (Party Master Mode) - 5* Stars -XBOX ONE- Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Solo Males Category:2010's Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Rap Elements Troublemaker Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with the title in the background